Just a Dream
by NinjaChipmunk
Summary: She didn't know if he loved her or if she loved him. She didn't know what they had. All she knew was that he was a red headed bastard who owed her a drink. Cross/oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own D-gray Man. I DO own my ocs.**

**Hey everyone! So while I'm dodging flying pitchforks and flaming arrows, I just wanna say that this fic was done out of fun, boredom, and the low urge to finish the next chapter of 'His Angel from His Past'. **

**I was staring at the screen and was like, '**_**I just don't feel like writing Kanda and oc right now, I wanna write a Cross X oc fic.'**_**. **

**Plus, I was rereading the reviews on 'His Angel from His Past', and the one from DMGLover12564 threatening to sic Cross on me got my inner writer running on her little hamster wheel at full speed. This is my first time writing what I'm guessing is a little lemon? Lime? Whatever it is, so don't judge me to much.**

**So ta-da! A fic inspired by DMGLover12564! Enjoy! Don't hate me!**

* * *

Her workshop was her haven.

Calloused fingers worked expertly they tightened a bolt. She bent over her table, hazel eyes studying her work. The silver gleamed brightly under the light, free of scratches and scuffmarks. Beside her work piece sat a bottle of vodka and a shot glass, already filled halfway.

Cropped dark purple hair was pushed back by a black bandana, keeping the strands out of her line of vision. Dressed in a tight long sleeved green top and long black baggy capris, 32 year-old Lisa Carson worked on her creations. She titled her head and eyed the piece, debating on whether or not to add some type of design. Images flashed through her head, pieces from nature or elegant engravings.

Leaning back with a frustrated sigh, she stared at the contraption that lay on the table. Yanking the bandana off, she ran her fingers through her hair with a tired groan. A trilling chirp at her feet made her look down. A small white cat sat at her feet, one blue and one amber eye staring up at her. Lisa smiled softly.

"Hey Rowan," she cooed softly, picking up the cat and cuddled him. "What's up baby?"

He meowed, licking under her chin.

Lisa smiled softly, running her fingers through his soft fur. He was gift from an old lover. It was just a fling between the two, not love but there was something. She was young and stupid, plus, was in need of some semblance of comfort, whether it be intimate or not.

_(__**Flashback:)**_

_Powerful long fingers trailed along her spine, tickling her senses. They were curled up against each other, basking in the afterglow of their most recent bout of lovemaking. The silk sheets were draped low over their hips, giving them some modesty. _

_Lisa hummed sleepily and buried her face into the crook of her lover's neck, inhaling the aroma of his scent, sweat, sex, fine wine and the faded smell of roses. He chuckled deeply, dipping his head a bit to kiss her forehead. They were hidden away into one of Lisa's many hideouts that were scattered throughout the country. The pretty woman lazily draped her arm over his tone belly and lightly traced his defined abs. _

_"You're going to leave soon aren't you?" she murmured. _

_"What makes you say that?" he rumbled, Lisa enjoying feeling his voice vibrate through his chest. _

_She pressed a kiss to his neck and nibbled lightly. "You've been a lot more passionate than you use to be." She said with a slight purr. _

_He leaned back to look down at her with a frown. "Are you trying to telling me something?" he demanded, an eyebrow raised. _

_Lisa huffed. "Hardly."_

_A snort and he rolled over, leaning over her reclining form. He watched her carefully. "You know how I feel about the Order."_

_Lisa sighed and reached up, running her fingers through his long hair. "Touché. Then I take it that this is your way of saying goodbye?"_

_He lowered his head, giving her an eskimo kiss as his eye gazed down at her. "You're a beautiful young woman and you sure as hell deserve a man. Course there's no man that's up to my standard, but I'm sure you'll find someone close enough."_

_She frowned at him. "You ass."_

_He chuckled and gave her a warm kiss. Lisa sighed happily as he deepened the kiss, tangling their tongues together. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Lisa buried her fingers into his long hair and lightly raked her nails along his scalp. _

_That earned her a deep groan and in return he reached down and squeezed her behind playfully. Lisa gasped slightly into the kiss, arching her back and pressing their naked bodies tightly against each other's. The feel of his hands trailing up along her sides, cupping her breasts and then dropping to wrap his arms around her waist. This is what she would miss. The feel of a warm and solid body surrounding her while soft lips left her own and trailed down her neck. _

_Lisa let a breathy moan as he rained kisses down her body, nibbling and suckling at the skin. The dampened flame within her once again ignited, the burning ache making her locked her knees together to relieve it. _

_A deep chuckle drew her out of basking in pleasure. "Burning already?" he hummed, nipping lightly at her breast and making her gasp._

_"I would answer that but your ego doesn't need to get any bigger." Lisa whispered hoarsely. _

_She missed the wicked grin that appeared on his face. "My ego sweetheart? Are you sure?" He purred darkly. _

_He pressed his hips down, making Lisa inhaling sharply as she felt his 'ego' rubbing against her hip. _

_Growling softly, Lisa slid her hand down and grasped his 'ego'. She smirked at the startled look on his face that melted into an expression of pleasure._

_He inhaled sharply as she squeezed lightly. "Lisa!" he growled, his voice strained._

_She gasped as he dipped his head to bite her neck sharply. "Cross..."_

_**(End flashback)**_

A day later he had just walked into her house, placed a tiny white kitten on the floor and told her that she needed someone who needed her. Lisa laughed, telling him that she wasn't a cat person. He snorted, before pulling her into his arms, kissed her and whispered his goodbye.

That was years ago.

The sound of the phone ringing drew her out her thoughts, and she sent a scathing glare at the device. Rowan hissed at the sound and jumped out of her arms.

Reaching out, she picked up the receiver and held it up to her ear. "What?" She snapped.

_"Now, now. Is that how you say hello to old friends?"_

Lisa snorted, leaning back into her chair. "Komui, you are like the annoying older brother that I can't get rid of. No matter how hard I try. And didn't I tell you not to call me unless it's an absolute emergency?"

"_This __**is**__ an emergency!"_ He whined loudly.

She sighed. "What is it then? Did Komrin break down again?"

Komui went silent, which all in all, is nothing short of surprising. "Well what is it?" she asked, reaching out to grab her glass and taking a swig of the vodka, shuddering as the burning liquid poured down her throat. Picking up the bottle, she refilled the glass and let the bottle hit the table with a heavy thump.

Lisa heard him sighed heavily and spoke to her in a very serious tone. _"Lisa, I have some news." _

Her eyebrows nearly met her hairline. "Is it about Cross? Like I told the Order before. The last time I saw him was nearly 12 years ago and-"

"_Lisa_." Komui interrupted, his tone sharp.

She blinked in surprise. Never had she heard Komui sound so... official. Rather disturbing in Lisa's opinion.

" 'Mui?" Lisa called out quietly as she raised her glass to her lips. "Komui, what happened?"

_"Cross is dead, Lisa."_

The glass stopped at her lips as those words reached her ear. Shock radiated through her as her brain tried to process what the Chief said. She set down her glass and stared at the wall ahead of her. "How?" Her voice went quiet and weary.

Komui sighed heavily. _"We're not sure. But the amount of blood loss we found means that he couldn't survive from what or who ever attacked him. All we found in his room was blood and Judgment."_

Lisa closed her eyes, feeling very drained at the moment. "I see."

On the other side of the call, and of the country, Komui stared into his coffee cup, taking in the woman's voice. Lisa Carson was a very calm and sensible woman, the last of the esteemed Carson family. The family that designed Equipment Type Exorcist's weapons for years, working for the Orders for generations.

It was Lisa who designed Lenalee's Dark Boots as well as designing Judgment for Cross. Declaring that such a hotshot should have a weapon to match his personality. Their meeting soon led to Cross fleeing the Order and taking refuge at one of Lisa's many hideouts, or sanctuaries as she called them. Places for those who want to hide from the horrors of the Black Order.

He closed his eyes briefly. It was against regulations to inform the families or loved ones of those KIA while being employed by the Black Order. But Lisa, she deserved to know. Whatever they had for each other, whether it be love or just a fling, Lisa Carson meant something for General Cross. Anita also meant something to Cross, but Lisa had a special place that no other woman Cross allowed in.

He reopened his eyes. "Lisa, I'm sorr-"

_"What about the kid?"_

Komui started in surprise. "You know about Allen?"

A sigh. _"Yes, I know about him. That part about not seeing Cross for 12 years? Yeah, I lied. Cross and I met up about 8 years ago, back when Allen was a little shrimp."_

Meanwhile, in the dining hall, Allen let out a sneeze. Sniffling, the young man looked around suspiciously for a long haired samurai with a bad temper.

_"Cross sent him off for something before finding me. We got... reacquainted and he told me. About Allen's foster father being brought back as an Akuma, then cursing the kid for bringing him back, and that Allen could then locate Akuma with his eye." _

All the new information made Komui raise an eyebrow. "_No matter where you are, you always have the information. Allen is fine but is mourning the loss of his master." _

Lisa pinched the bridge of her nose. "That's sad and all, but he needs to carry on and fast. No need to bring the Earl right onto your front door." She told the older man in a fatigued tone.

_"And you?"_ Komui voiced.

Lisa snorted. " 'Mui, I've been around death my whole life. Just give me a bottle of vodka and I'll be right as rain. Thank you for telling me. Be safe."

_"You be safe too. You may not officially be part of the Order, but you are part of this crazy family. Take care, Lisa."_ Komui replied, wearing a sad smile on his face unbeknownst to Lisa.

Dropping the phone down, Lisa placed her head in her hands. The sudden urge to crawl into her warm bed buzzed through her mind, her aching bones and muscles agreeing. Running her fingers through her hair, the woman looked up at the clock hanging over head.

1 o'clock in the morning. Yup. Bedtime.

Standing up, she slowly trudged up the stairs from the basement with Rowan at her heels, leaving her unfinished project on the table. Passing through the first floor, Lisa walked up to the second where her bedroom awaited her. Pushing the door open, tired hazel eyes zoomed in on the plush looking bed that was covered in heavy warm blankets. Pulling off her clothes and boots, Lisa traded them for a large white shirt that hung in her closet, its true owner unaware that she made it into a night shirt. Wearing just her underwear and the long shirt that fell a little past her thighs, Lisa crawled into bed. Burrowing herself into a cocoon of warmth and softness, and with Rowan hopping onto her bed to curl up against her belly, Lisa closed her eyes.

And let the tears loose.

Lisa hated crying; her face got red and puffy, snot coming from her nose, and the pathetic whines and whimpers coming from her.

"You stupid, egoistical, red-headed bastard..." she whispered, clutching her pillow so hard a knuckle popped. "You promised to buy me a drink... You would come back..."

She didn't know how long she cried. Hell, she didn't even know why she was crying to begin with. What the two had wasn't love, was it? Nah, Cross probably just wanted to sleep with her and she just wanted someone to show that she was not alone. But at some point of her crying she fell asleep.

* * *

Lisa hated dreaming, she either forgot what the dream was about or she remembered the dream and that it was bad one. But this one, maybe it fell in between the two choices.

A hand was brushing lightly against her cheek, one finger lightly tracing her lips. The other was rubbing its thumb against her bare hip, moving in slow soothing circles. The actions were familiar, and Lisa knew what her inner being was longing for. The bed shifted as new weight deposited itself onto the mattress, the hands still continuing their movements. Soft silky hair brushed against her collarbone as a pair of lips pressed themselves against the hollow of her throat. So real, but so fake. He was dead and she was alone.

But as the lips traveled up her neck and barely brushed against her own, Lisa let out a sad and sleepy smile, refusing to open her eyes and ruin the dream that felt so real.

_'Yes. A dream.'_ she thought as the lips caught her own for a deep and longing kiss. _'Its all just a dream. But what an terrible, beautiful dream. '_

* * *

**Like every single writer on this site, I ask you...**

**REVIEW!**

**...Please?**


	2. Replies to Reviews!

**SilverWolf442: Thank you for being the first to review! I was afraid no one was going to like this story because it's a Cross fic. And thank you for suggesting the fic to Midnight Phantasma!**

**Midnight Phantasma: I'm so glad you liked it! Thank you!**

**BloodStainsOnMyKisses: Thank you for reviewing! **

**Phoenixx7: *strikes dramatic pose with sparkles everywhere* Yes I am fabulous aren't I? LOL! Kidding! I'm so glad you liked this fic! And my other one! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Thank you all for reviewing Just a Dream, and it's sequel Memories Past is up! Go check it out!**

**Love you all!**

**NinjaChipmunk**


End file.
